Sesame Street
by WhiteLadyDragon
Summary: Zane scolds Syrus and Atticus for watching the kid's show, while in truth...


**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor any of the characters...although I do wish Zane was mine.

* * *

**

**_Summary:_ I have no idea what possessed me to write this. It's a random scene, involving a certain beloved Muppet show. If anyone feels I must be chastised, please do. **

* * *

**_"SESAME STREET!"_**

It was summer vacation, on a lovely Saturday morning. Little Syrus was scootched up close to the television set, his sock feet criss-crossed. In his arms he was squeezing a worn, shaggy Elmo plush, its limbs dangling limp and its once vivid red fur dulled down. Its two large glass eyes were scratched.

Syrus rocked from side to side, his huge grey eyes twinkling as he watched the lively puppets sing and dance with laughing children. His little mouth was curled into a wide, delighted grin.

"Come on, Elmo! Let's sing along!" cheered Syrus. In what sounded more like shrill squeaks, he sang to the memorable theme song:

_"Suuuunnny day, _

_Sweepin' the clooouuudds aaawwaaayy!_

_Ooon my way to where the_

_Aaaiirrrr iiisss swweeeeet!_

_Ohh, can you tell me how to get, _

_How to get to Sesame Streeeet?" _

It just so happened that a friend of the Truesdales, one Atticus Rhodes, had come to call just earlier. As he was passing the den, he paused. A broad, foolish grin was creeping across his lips.

"Hey, Sy! What'cha watchin'??"

Syrus jumped in place, his face flushing until it was almost as red as his Elmo plush. "Ahhh! Oh, um, Atticus...I-I was just-"

"Dude, I _loooove _this show!! This gave birth to my aspirations of becoming a star! Got room??"

"Uhhmm, sure, Atticus! Like Elmo says: the more, the merrier!" Syrus nodded, grinning most sheepishly.

"Yeeaaahh! Cowabunga!!" Atticus cheered, leaping out in front of the television and plopping next to Syrus. Out of the blue, he yanked out a plush of his own: a worn, shaggy, blue Grover.

"Man, Grover rocks hard!" Atticus beamed. "He's cute and fuzzy and charismatic: just like I am! He gets all the ladies!"

"Yeah, Grover is pretty nice, but Elmo's got his own little segment near the end! That's my favorite part: the visit to his enchanting world of crayon drawings!"

As the two rather, eh, peculiar Sesame Street fans raved about the show and the whimsical cast, Zane was slinking down the hallway. He had heard a commotion from the den, and had of course, gone to investigate it. Imagine his shock, and utter disgust, when he stopped to peek in.

"What are you two doing??" he demanded.

His brother and friend froze, their mouths hanging open. "Uhh...Z-Zane, old buddy! We were just-"

"Is that _Sesame Street_ you guys are watching??"

The pair blushed, this time even redder than Telly Monster. "No! I-I mean yes! No, wait!" sputtered little Syrus. "Ahh, we w-wwere just...h-having an intelligent debate, big bro! Isn't that right, Atticus?"

"Oh, yeah! Totally!!" Atticus nodded briskly.

Zane crossed his arms. "About what? Which Muppet character was best? Aren't you two a little, oh I don't know, _old _to be viewing this junk??"

"Zane! You don't get it!" Syrus cried. "I can relate to my friends on Sesame Street! They understand me!! Well, apart from Jaden, of course, but-"

The teal- haired boy narrowed his icy eyes into disgusted slits. "You two are sickening," was his sharp reprimanding reply. "Just to let you know, the whole entire world is laughing at you at this very minute."

His younger brother gulped. "R-really? R-right n-now?" Now he was as sallow as Bert.

"No, they aren't!" Atticus shot back. "Everyone loves Sesame Street! We all grew up with it, for crying out loud! I bet you watched it at some point in your grey life, Zane!"

"No," Zane answered adamantly, shaking his head. "Only fools who have no friends and can't stay in touch with reality watch that bunk."

Reluctantly, Atticus shut off the television. "All right, Mr. Practical, you win. C'mon, Sy, let's go outside and do something more 'age-appropiate', so he'll get off our case."

Syrus sniffled in response. "Oh, okay, Att. Let's g-go, Elmo." Sadly, the two boys arose to slink past Zane, their dolls being dragged behind them by the arms. Presently, they disappeared out the front door.

Zane snorted disapprovingly. "They have dolls, too? Hmph, that's low..."

But presently, he popped his eyes open once more. He shifted his gaze back and forth, as if checking for any other sign of life.

Surreptitiously, he crept into the den. And sat down criss-crossed on the floor. And flipped the television set back on, to the part where a Oscar the nasty green Grouch from the garbage can was pouring marbles into a toy boat, with the intention of sinking it.

Strangely enough, straight from behind his back, he pulled out a patched green Oscar, its fur nearly all worn away from what appeared to be years of snuggling, but looking quite grouchy indeed.

Even stranger...Zane _embraced _the old green doll!!

"You know I didn't mean it when I said those things, right, Oscar?" he whispered. "They all think I threw you out a long time ago...but I can never let go of you. We're two of a kind: both with cold and mean and grouchy exteriors...but really, we are lonely...

You know, Oscar? Sometimes I think you're the only one who truly understands me- hey! There you are counting all the way up to twenty!"

**_ERRR...FIN?? _**

_I know what you're thinking: where on earth did my sanity go?? The answer: I have absolutely no clue. I'll really need to get flamed now..._


End file.
